A Light in the Darkness: Polyhex Burns.
<> Hubcap says, "Good Evening, Cybertron." Hubcap is all smiles. He may not be himself, but clearly the nanovirus hasn't yet destroyed his personality. "Today, I have two intentions." He sits back, smiling winsomely. "First of which is that I intend to surrender myself to Decepticon authorities. Hopefully they won't shoot me this time. To discourage such behaviour, I also intend to be holding a dead-man's switch that transmits a radio frequency that the bombs my forces have planted around Polyhex listen for."" <> Ace Pilot Windshear says, ""What a wonderfully cowards way of doing things...." <> Hubcap says, "Blame Starscream, last time I let myself be detained he disgracefully tried to kill me." <> Ace Pilot Windshear says, "What a shame he missed. I won't..." <> Hubcap says, "Who said he missed? Have you forgotten? The dead walk." <> Ace Pilot Windshear nearly sneers audibly, "Get to the point, Autobot." Hubcap moves into view at the hole left by the torn-down city gates, his hands raised. In one of them is a small cylinder with a trigger upon it. "My master is done here, /that/ is the point." Windshear is standing there, feet shoulder width apart, arm blades out looking like he's been though the pit and back. He's ended up running gorilla warfar tactics all through the city for several logn cycles now without a rest or full repair for any damages. He's dirty, dented, annoyed, tired, annoyed, and fed up. Did I say he was annoyed? "We are still standing." the Zombie Seeker says curtly, "I'm going to ask you again, why you have the booby trap if your surrender is honest?" <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge growls, "You are not blowing up anything, Autobot, you hear me> Scourge rushes onto the scene, eager to intercept Hubcap! "Surrender to me, Autobot, and give me those detonators." Hubcap frowns. "Insurance. I told you, I surrendered myself once before, in good faith, and was nearly destroyed for it." He gestures at Scourge. "You know, you were there." Scourge growls, "Fine, come along then. Just don't make any sudden moves." Windshear looks past Hubcap and scans the area, "Where is The Master?" Hubcap abruptly makes a sudden move, thrusting his dead-man's switch at the Sweep. "Careful with this." Then he smiles at Windshear. Then quotes him, using his exact pitch and intonation. "The Master." He grins. "Exactly /how/ cured are you?" Windshear's optics narrow in a blood red flash and he sneers, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Scourge glares at Hubcap and takes the dead man's switch. "I'll remember that," he murmurs crossly. Hubcap sighs and shakes his head as he walks away. "To be honest, no, I really don't care. I /did/ tell you my bombs were on a radio frequency, right?" With that last comment, Hubcap, communications specialist, sends the activation code. Boom. "Slag," Scourge mutters. The night sky is lit by fire, as explosions tear Polyhex asunder. Somehow, the Trans-Organics have been warned, and taken shelter. A wave of death and destruction spreads from the centre out. Flames sear the walls of Darkmount, and Decepticon HQ. Angered, Scourge moves to seize Hubcap! >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Hubcap. << Hubcap chokes, then grins. "Planning on arresting me again?" The fires are reflected in his optics. "Where, exactly, did you intend taking me?" "NO, I plan on executing you," the Sweep snarls. "Oh." Hubcap pauses, this possibility /had/ worried him. "That /would/ hinder my plans, yes." Then he grins. "But then, I've already died a time or two. How about yourself?" Scourge snorts. "It matters not," Scourge says, then grips tighter around Hubcap's neck, attempting to choke the mech into unconsciousness. >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Hubcap. << Hubcap gasps and coughs, just to show willing. Then he falls still. After a moment, he opens an optic-lid. And jabs his own fingers at Scourge's optics. >> Hubcap succeeds with his generic combat roll on Scourge. << Scourge yelps and lets go momentarily, then swats at Hubcap, attempting to dig his claws in deeply to his steel hide. >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Hubcap. << Hubcap is struck, and struck hard. He's only small, despite his standing, and a blow from someone with Scourge's power sends him flying into the night. category:2013 category:Dweller TP category:logs